


Lost on You

by haselover



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haselover/pseuds/haselover
Summary: It’d been a year since Geralt had seen Jaskier, he couldn’t get away from the questioning glances however. People wondering where his bard went, why the White Wolf was travelling alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 51





	Lost on You

It’d been a year since Geralt had seen Jaskier, he couldn’t get away from the questioning glances however. People wondering where his bard went, why the White Wolf was travelling alone.  
He heard the whispers, Jaskier performing a song of heartbreak, lost time on a lover. People wondering who broke the poets heart to the point of a song.  
Geralt hadn’t expected to walk into a tavern, inquiring of a kikimora, to hear the bards voice.  
“When you get older, plainer, saner  
Will you remember all the danger  
We came from?”  
Jaskier was sitting in a corner, his legs propped on a beam, yet his voice rang clear.  
The adventures, the mishaps, the shared moments, the danger. The fear that never shown in Jaskiers eyes, how his scent remained calm and adoring. The ballads and epics he wrote to spread a positive reputation amongst Witcher’s.  
“Burning like embers, falling, tender  
Longing for the days of no surrender  
Years ago  
And will you know”  
Geralt took a seat at the bar, ordering an ale while watching the bard, he couldn’t help put two and two together. Embers, Jaskier had once remarked how his eyes glowed at night, when the fire was low and cast ghastly shadows on the ground.  
“So smoke 'em if you got 'em  
'Cause it's going down”  
The hunt, the dragon, the argument. The day Jaskier started his new song. The way his voice carried finality. His longing and torment. Geralt’s harsh words, he had taken his anger out on the bard despite Jaskier doing no wrong. Well that was wrong, Jaskier had made many mistakes, caused them to be run out of towns, lose money, sleep out in the woods. Yet that’s when they were closest. When they bonded.  
“All I ever wanted was you  
I'll never get to heaven  
'Cause I don't know how”  
Geralt grimaced, he knew he had broken the bards heart. He was the reason for his torment, his longing. The way he wasn’t wearing flashy colors anymore, how he wasn’t recognizable by his silk doublets. Now just a plain chemise undershirt, the detailed embroidery looking a bit worn for wear.  
“Let's raise a glass or two  
To all the things I've lost on you  
Tell me are they lost on you?”  
His voice pierced through Geralts thoughts, returning his gaze to the bard. He looked as though he would cry. Had he honestly felt that he had wasted his years with Geralt? That their time together was lost?  
“Just that you could cut me loose  
After everything I've lost on you  
Is that lost on you?”  
He had given up so much in order to travel with Geralt; job opportunities, nobility, a bed to sleep on, nightly showers, delicacies. He never expected Jaskier would give up his heart as well.  
“Wish that I could see the machinations  
Understand the toil of expectations  
In your mind”  
Jaskier finally opened his eyes, but he hadn’t yet seen Geralt. Sitting at opposite ends of the Tavern, almost comically depressing.  
“Hold me like you never lost your patience  
Tell me that you love me more than hate me”  
You’re not my friend. His denial, always refuting Jaskiers affection. Never wanting to get close.  
“All the time  
And you're still mine”  
The dandelion pendant Geralt kept wrapped around his sheath, the little accumulated niceties Jaskier had gifted him throughout their travels. The chamomile oil Geralt hadn’t dared to touch since the bard departure. He did belong to Jaskier, and that terrified him.  
“So smoke 'em if you got 'em  
'Cause it's going down  
All I ever wanted was you  
Let's take a drink of heaven  
This can turn around”  
As the chorus repeated Geralt downed his ale. He couldn’t bear be in the room any longer, he dropped a few coins on the bar. The noise startling the thick air. One last glance, just so he wouldn’t forget.  
“Let's raise a glass or two  
To all the things I've lost on you”  
Their eyes met. Startling blue and yellow. Not complimentary like yellow and purple. To close to work.  
Jaskiers gaze was hard, yet he looked though he was about to crumble. Smelling of sadness and heartache, it made Geralt wince. The last notes rang out, and with that Geralt was gone. Left to find somewhere else, somewhere he couldn’t smell the pain he caused, where he couldn’t see the weathered look of Jaskier. Where those haunting blue eyes were no longer pale compared to years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @haselover  
> This is inspired by Lost on You by LP  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
